Buffs
Buffs are positive status effects that can be obtained during battle in various game modes or from certain Allies or Characters. They are usually restricted by their duration and can be removed by certain enemy abilities. Buffs are indicated with small Icons in your Buff Bar which can be found right above your Character/Ally's Hit Points (HP) Bar. Debuffs are the opposite of Buffs and give negative status effects in return. Debuffing can also be the term for removing certain Buffs from the enemy. __TOC__ Definition It is important to note that this article will only focus on Buffs and Debuffs, and they are defined by status effects gained, granted or afflicted in/during the battle or upon its start. Any other bonuses ''do not fall into the category of Buffs and Debuffs. Such things may be increase in base ATK or additonal Arcane damage, granted by Skill cards or Formation's ''individual slot bonuses. ''The ''Bonuses ''gained and granted to the party upon the start of the battle (the formation bonus that is the same for each party member) do fall into the category of Buffs. Buffs Buffs can also be gained from various sources such as a Battlefield (example: Labyrinth), Active Abilities, Passive Abilities, normal attack effects & Formations. (Skill card given bonuses are not treated as Buffs and therefore cannot be debuffed or removed. They simply increase the raw stats.) Normal attack effects are ''not always treated as buffs and thus must not show up as buffs in the buff bar. Buffs will be listed in set categories. Note that more buffs will be added shortly. Main Attributes Base Offensive Special Attack modifier Base Defensive Special Defense modifier Debuffs Debuffs may be inflicted by various sources such as Battle Field (example: PvP Grounds), Active Abilities, Passive Abilities, normal attack effects. They can be cured from allies or characters through certain skills. Upon doing so they remove the debuff and its effect. The cure cannot revert damage already done by damaging debuffs, but they will lift any negative control effects, and stat decreases. Debuffing the enemy can also mean to remove one or all of his current active buffs. They will end the effect immediatly upon landing. Debuffs will be listed in set categories. View tables with 'Expand'. Note that more debuffs will be added shortly. Stat influence Action influence Damaging Potrait Effect The following image shows a full table of effects/buffs/debuffs that are indicated through the potraits. Additional De- & Buffs available in the Korean version Note: The following buffs' effects are only determined by observation and may contain errors. Special Buff/Debuff Explanation Holy Knight's Shield The Holy Knight's Shield is one of the Paladin's unique features. This shield is commonly called the Paladin Shield. It grants a temporary damage absorbing shield that functions as a additional pool of HP. The shield will replace the green HP bar with a blue HP bar that remain until its broken or decayed. If the holder is healed during the Shield time his actual HP will be healed that is hidden behind his Shield HP. The Shield cannot recover from any source of heal. However, it can be renewed and strengthened when another Paladin Shield is cast upon the target (by a helper friend or Paladin Ally with such a skill). The shield is not affected by any Defensive stats like DEF rate or STR. Its just a naked pool of HP, thus easily broken by enemies. Their DEF penetration does not seem to make a difference at all. Most Paladin Shields are based of the ATK stat of the caster. The ATK value (from minimum to maximum) will be calculated for each individual target on their own. This leads to different shield values on each cast for each affected unit. It is worth to note that these shields will not increase their duration when stacked on top of another. Blind Seen for Lilith the Succubus. The Debuff's name is misleading since the enemy target won't be blinded in terms of missing all his attacks. It is likely to be a typo of the word "bind." The skill actually seals or binds the target, and prevents any actions and interactions, for and with that affected unit. The target will not be able to cast spells or use normal attacks, but will also not receive incoming damage during the effect's duration. Buffs, debuffs, and heals will also show no effect. Area of Effect skills are no exception. Any damage over time effects (DOT) that infects the target before "Blind" will be able to keep damaging the enemy. The affected unit's Cooldowns will continue to cool down during the seal. The duration of already afflicted buffs or debuffs will also wear off during the seal. The seal is also capable of suppressing Boss-type units. Piercing damage Reflect Shield The Reflect Shields reflect a portion of the incoming damage back to the attack and effectively reduces the received damage in the process. (According to u/Chaos4Ever on Reddit): # Reflect damage reduces the damage you take by an amount less than the percent of damage reflected. # For DoT attacks, it reflects only 1 or 2 ticks at most. # Reflected damage cannot be reflected back. # Reflect damage can crit. Critical damage is derived from the damage dealer while the chance to crit is based on the damage receiver's crit chance. # Evaded attacks reflect damage. # Invulnerable targets do not reflect damage. The same Buff Icon will also appear for Storm Bear the Iron Wall which then indicates not a damage reflecting shield but a Berserker's Promise shield which has similar properties. Category:Basics